1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, particularly to a card connector which utilizes two ejection drawer plates of an ejection mechanism to release a card from the card connector.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Card connectors transfer signals between a printed circuit board and an inserted electronic card. The card may be changed frequently due to a plurality of outer signals that are needed, so the card must be inserted/ejected for many times and a release mechanism of the card connector must be available to achieve the above-mentioned requirements. Related prior art designs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,899,763 and 6,120,309. FIG. 5 shows a card connector 1 comprising an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals (not labeled), a shield 13 and a release mechanism 14. The release mechanism 14 includes a manual release device 141, a rocker arm 142 and a drawer plate 143. One end of the rocker arm 142 pivotally connects to the manual release device 141 and the other end of the rocker arm 142 pivotally connects to the drawer plate 143. Pushing the manual release device 141, the rocker arm 142 will rotate about a through hole 1421 of the rocker arm 142 and the drawer plate 143 will move forwardly to eject a card (not shown) out of the card connector 1.
However, the release mechanism 14 performs two phases, in the first phase, rotation of the rocker plate 142 causes the drawer plate 143 moving in a linear translation fashion and the card is moved a first distance. The drawer plate 143 is provided with a projection 1431 and the rocker arm 142 is provided with a corresponding abutting edge which is brought to contact the projection at the end of the first phase. Further actuating the release device 141 causes the drawer plate 143 to rotate with the rocker arm 142 due to the contact engagement and the pivot point therebetween. The second phase of the release operation is thus performed with the rotation of the drawer plate which causes one end to the drawer plate 143 to move thereby driving the card outwards a second distance. But in the second phase, only a release point apart from the rocker arm 142 releases the card and the drawer plate 143 rotates around the through hole 1421, so the card will be crushed against the arm of the insulating housing and it is possible that the resistance therein prevents the card from being released.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a card connector having an ejection mechanism which has two ejection ends associated with two ejection drawer plates thereof to release a card out of the card connector.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a card connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulating housing with a plurality of terminal passageways, a plurality of terminals and a ejection mechanism. The insulating housing comprises two side arms and a connecting arm integrally formed on an end of each side arm. The connecting arm defines a top face with a first post and a second post vertically extending therefrom. The ejection mechanism comprises a push device, a first drawer plate pivotally connect with one end of the push device and a second drawer plate. The first drawer plate and the second drawer plate have a first hole and a second hole respectively to pivotally connect with the first post and the second post correspondingly. The first drawer plate further comprises a connecting hole and the second drawer plate defines an operating plate connecting pivotally with the connecting hole. The first drawer plate defines a first ejection end far from the push device and the second drawer plate defines a second ejection end adjacent to the push device. The first ejection end and the second ejection end release a card in the card connector synchronously.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.